The Nervous Concert Ruined It
by piggygomoo
Summary: There's a totally popular "Nervous" conert in town and only two high school friends are left behind. Bossun forgets his key to his house in his room, since Switch will be at the concert, where can he go? Will Himeko let him stay over?


-At ThE sKeT dAnCe ClUbRoOm AfTeRsChOoL oN a FrIdAy -

"As I was explaining earlier, the second season is much better than the first one, the animimation and graphics are much better improved, and of course let's not forget the wonderful voice of Momoka~!" Switch said in his computorized voice as he typed it out on the laptop.

"Are we talking about the 'Nervous' series..._again_?"Himeko asked as she licked her Miso flavored Pelocan.

"That reminds me, there's a special 'Nervous' concert tonight, of course Momoka will be there. I'm going to it and won't be back until 3 am in the morning. I have to hurry up and get ready." Switch said as he started packing his things and getting ready to go.

"Oi, are you leaving already? What if we get requests?" Bossun asked getting irritated from Switch's otaku-ness.

"Yeah, I already reserved tickets but I have to hurry home to print them out. There probrably won't be any more requests this late anyway. You and Himeko should head home too. Wow, I really can't wait for the concert, they're acting out the best scenes onstage and Momoka herslef will be singing all of the songs! Kya~! Bye guys." And with that Switch ran off in a hurry.

Himeko and Bossun were left alone in the room. Bossun did origami as Himeko wiped off her hockey stick. Sure enough, there were no more requests so they decided to head home too. Bossun walked his usual route home as he passed the park that was now empty. He was just thinking about what tonight's dinner was going to be when he stopped in front of his door to read a note. His face immediately became pale. He re-read the note shaking his head. His hands were shaking as he read it for the last time. It read:

"Yuuske, Rumi and I won two tickets for a 'Nervous' concert tonight and we're going to my friend's house afterwards so we won't be coming home tonight. Dinner's in the fridge, just heat it up." Bossun checked his pockets and rummaged through his backpack.

"It not here...ssssshhhit. I forgot the key to the house in my room! What am I going to do? Why does there have to be a freaking concert tonight?!"

Bossun was getting even more annoyed with himself and at everyone else. He knew he couldn't crash at Switch's house since he's going to the damn concert too. He definitley was not going to ask fancy eyelash Tsubaki. That left only one person: Himeko. So Bossun dialed the numbers hoping she would actually pick up.

*rrrriinnng* *rrrriiinnggg* Himeko's ringtone rang as the Pelolipop ringtone rang: "Pelo pelo pelo can, pelo pelocan. Pelo!" Himeko answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Bossun. Yeah, uh huh. Wait... WHAT?! NO! NO WAY!" Himeko's face turned scarlet red.

"Come on, please?! I have no where else to go! It's just one night." Bossun whined on the other line.

"BUT YOU'RE A GUY! AND...AND MY PARENTS AREN'T HOME! THEY WENT TO A STUPID 'NERVOUS' CONCERT!" Himeko yelled at him. Sure. Bossun have been over to her house before, but that was when Switch was there too, and while her mom watched them every single minute as they studied for exams. This was totally different. Her parents were going to be gone until the afternoon the next day because they wanted to go to the concert together for their anniversery.

"Really? Your parents too? The 'Nervous' concert sucks... Just please let me stay!" Bossun was biting on his nails as he heard a deep sigh on the other line.

"Fine. But you owe me like a thousand Pelocans for this." Himeko was still blushing.

"Thank you so much! I'll be right over. Bye!" Bossun hung up and started walking towards Himeko's house.

Meanwhile. Himeko was cleaning everything up. "Argh! The stupid 'Nervous' concert ruined everything! Now it's making _me_ nervous."

Bossun looked at the house. "If I remember correctly, it's this one." He went and rang the doorbell. Himeko showed up at the front door with a blush on her face. Bossun couldn't help but think she was pretty cute and he blushed as well.

"Come in." Himeko mumbled.

Once they settled in Himeko's room, Himeko got even more ancy.

"So, I guess I can make dinner. You just had to come at a really bad time too, you know. I was going to take a nice, long, relaxing bath."

Bossun plopped down on Himeko's bed and started reading one of Himeko's shoujo manga.

"I don't mind if you take one. I'll just...wait for you." Bossun said through the manga book in front of his face.

"Gosh, you really don't have any delicacy! Whatever, I'll make it quick." Hiemko said as she rushed out of the room.

Himeko relaxed as soon as she got in the tub taking her mind off of everything and calming her about the akward situation she got herself in. She was in such a tranquil state that she took fifteen minutes. When she fianlly got out and wrapped a towel around herself, she finally remembered something very important...her change of clothes. She was now panicky all over again. What could she do?! She thought about it for a long time. 1, she could put back on her dirty clothes and go get her clean ones, but that meant taking another bath right after she just took one and that was not happening. 2, she could yell at Bossun to bring her a change of clothes, but that meant him rummaging through her closet and she needed her under garments too. Okay, sooo not happening. But wait. There was 3! 3, she could run out with her towel, rush into her room, get clothes, get out, go into the bathroom and change. That was going to be humiliating. She fought with herself for a while but she finally decided. She was going with 3. She tiptoed across the hall and crept up to the door like ninja. She creaked it open a little and saw Bossun in the same place before she left. He was already on the third volume of her shoujo manga and he tossed the other two books carelessly on the floor. Himeko sucked in a big breath, reassuring herself.

"Come on. You can do this. It's just idiot Bossun. He won't notice!...right." Himeko stood up and barged into the room. Unfortunately for her, she was in such a rush she forgot about the manga book lying on the floor and she slipped and fell face foward. She was now lying on her stomach, her bare back and bare ass completely exposed.

"What do you mean quick, you took for-" Bossun realized Himeko was in front of him...completely naked with her bare ass showing. Bossun's face became redder than a cherry.

"W-WHAT A-ARE YOU DOING?!" Bossun managed to say. His eyes flickered to the wall, to the door, the window, the table, Himeko (no don't look there)! Bossun tried to look everywhere but Himeko but he found himslef glanceing at her occasionally.

"I-I forgot my clothes! It's your fault! Is this how you treat other people's stuff?!" Himeko blushed madly as she knew she should run out but she couldn't bring herslef to get up.

Bossun looked at her. He felt a weird sensation come over him, his hands become sweaty, and his heart started throbbing. She looked...so vulnerable lying there on the floor and...she looked _cute_. Was she always like this? No way, this was _Himeko_ after all. Or is it he just didn't notice his feelings towards her?...maybe. Bossun swallowed hard and he couldn't believe what he was just about to do. He got up and walked towards Himeko. He bent down and put his lips to her ears.

"B-baka! What are you doing?!" Himeko managed to choke out.

Bossun ignored her protest and whispered huskily into her ear "You know Himeko, I never noticed how _cute_ and _sexy_ you are. You even managed to turn me on. You better take respnsibility for this."

Himeko had steam coming from her ears, she was that red in the face. She never saw Bossun like this, she never heard Bossun say something so..soo...Whatever he did to get her this turned on. She didn't even know what she was doing until she felt her lips crash into his.

"Bossun..." Himeko whispered as she went for another kiss. They kept kissing each other as Himeko ran her hands along is chest. They kissed on the lips, licked cheeks, nibbled on earlobes, and shoved each other's tongure into the other's mouth. Himeko reached for his hair, taking off his trademark hat and goggles, feeling his lucious hair. It was surprisingly soft and silky, and fluffly... and...and it smelt really good.

"Hey, Bossun, do you use conditioner?" Himeko giggled.

"I-is it that weird if a guy uses conditioner?" Bossun blushed looking away.

"No, I think it's cute" Himeko smiled.

She slid off Bossun's shirt. She immediately took her hands and felt him. He was muscular, but not grossly macho. He had slender arms and a skinny waist. Himeko pushed her breasts into his chest. They kissed and ran their hands along each other's bodies. Himeko wrapped her arms around his waist and started pulling off his shorts, reavealing his classic 'Popman' boxers. She took his penis throught the fabric of the underwear and rubbed it. She kept massaging it, playing with his balls. She finally slid off the briefs too and she took his manhood in her hands as she began pumping up and down, using her free hand to fondle with his balls. Bossun couldn't help but close his eyes and lean his head back at the new sensation. He was tring to hold back moans as his hip bucked upwards and his back arched. Himeko abrubtly stopped, and Bossun opened his eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? You know we don't have to do this if you're not comfortable." Bossun said worried.

"No..it's not that. I want this and you didn't hurt me at all. It's just I never did this before... I don't know what to do." Himeko said embarrassed.

"And you think that _I _have? Just do what comes naturally." Bossun replied.

"I never noticed my feelings before. I was decieving myself and stayed away from love, but before I knew it, I fell in love with you. The blockheaded idiot that has no delicacy. But you always cared for everyone and you go out of your way to help people. You're so kind, kind to me, kind to everyone and you taught me about the importance of friends. You're the leader of the Sket Dance and you have amazing talents. I love you Yuuske. You're my only Bossun in the entire world." Himeko confessed sincerely.

Bossun smiled sweetly as he carressed Himeko's face with his hand. "I love you too. I love the girl with the super strength and violence that you use not to harm but to protect. You always try to cheer people up and make them feel better. You're good at many things you think you're not. I love you, the legendary Onihime that would go to extreme measures for her friends. I love you even when you eat those gross Pelolipop candies. I love you so much Himeko" The he leaned down and kissed her passionatley.

Himeko ran her hands on his smooth skin, giving him soft kisses here and there. She made her way down to his hip, bent down, and licked the tip of his length. Bossun couldn't hold back and moaned loudly "H-himeko..."

Himeko continued to lick the tip of his length, swirling her tongue around it. She sucked on the head as she played with his balls. She occasionally sucked on his balls as she took one into her mouth, coating it with a layer of her saliva. Himeko came back up and took in his whole length then slowly inched up back to the tip. Bossun was moaning nonstop and kept bucking his hips. The pleasure was overwhelming Bossun and he couldn't hold it much longer. "Himeko...I-I'm going to...ahhh!" He moaned as he came into her mouth. Himeko tried to swallow everything, but a lot still spilled onto her neatly made...well used to be neat bed. Bossun got up and kissed Himeko again. He then started massaging her breasts, toying with her hardened nipples. Hiemko squirmed at his touch. Bossun started at her jawline and licked, nibbled and kissed down to her left nipple. He sucked and nibbled on it with his teeth making Himeko moan with pleasure. He moved on to the other nipple and did the same thing while his right hand tweaked her right nipple. Himeko was getting very wet now and it didn't take long for Bossun to notice this. He gave her butterfly kisses down her stomach to the nether regions. Bossun rubbed and massaged her clitoris as he kissed her lightly. Himeko was blushing intently and her breath hitched. Bossun suddenly slid a finger inside her and she yelped in surprise as she found herself bucking her hips. She was breathing deeply and was moaning his name over and over again. "Bossun...Bossun..." He slid another finger inside. He kept pumping her and curled his fingers a little every time he stuck them in. Suddenly, Bossun pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. "AAaah! It shouldn't...feel so...good!" Himeko said through moans. Bossun licked her slit over and over again. He would go up a little and suck on her clitoris giving Himeko another wave of pleasure. "Bossun...I can't. I'm going to come!" Bossun sped up even more. "Hhhngggh!" Bossun continued as she came.

"Himeko, are you sure you want to go all the way? I don't want to hurt you." Bossun said through pants.

"I do. I know my mom keeps some condoms in her drawer." Himeko got up and got a pack.

She opened the little blue package and rolled the condom onto his erection. Bossun got on top of Himeko as he aligned his manhood with her vagina.

"This will hurt a little bit. Are you _sure_ you want this. This is the last chance you can back away." Bossun asked.

"Yes, I trust you." Himeko said as she thought how much he cared about her.

Bossun pushed in the head. Himeko cringed as it was much less pleasurable than a few minutes ago. Bossun pushed half way in and Himeko now had tears streaming down her face. Bossun waited for her to adjust to the invasion.

"You can move now. Just push it in all the way!" Himeko said through tears.

Bossun pushed in the final half and Himeko moaned in agaony. He waited a while until he started puling out then pushing back in. He thrusted into her slowly. Himeko started feeling much better and even pleasurable. Bossun started thrusting harder and faster. They were now both moaning each other's name in pleasure. With each thrust, Bossun quickened his pace and thrusted harder. He kept going fast and harder, fatser and harder, picking up the rythm.

"Himeko...I'm coming..."Bossun panted as he thrust deep inside her. Soon he moaned out a last "Himeko!" and came as he thrust one last time. He rode out his orgasm, at the same time, he felt as Himeko's walls tightened signaling she was close too. Himeko came soon afterwards. Bossun pulled out and took off the condom that now had a viscous white liquid in it. They layed there panting and kissing for a while.

"Great, now we _both_ have to take a bath." Himeko complained. "But that felt amazing."

"Can we take one together?" Bossun asked.

Himeko's face lit up. "N-no! You're a guy! You...pervert!" Himeko yelled.

"What?! After what just happened and you're calling me a pervert? Please? I'll wash you're back!" Bossun whined.

"And my hair too?" Himeko pouted at him.

"Fine." Bossun picked Himeko up bridal style into the bathroom.

In the bath Himeko commented "You know...the 'Nervous' concert wasn't that bad after all. Besides, I did have a good time and I got to confess my feelings. It feels like a ton of weight just got lifted off my shoulders. I love you." Himeko said and smiled sweetly at Bossun.

"Same here. I love you so much. But, um...does this mean we're going out now?" Bossun asked curiously.

"Ba~ka." Himeko giggled.

After their bath...and after they changed the dirty sheets, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-MoNdAy AfTeRnOoN aT tHe ClUbRoOm-

"And it was so awesome! Momoka is my idol!" Switch blabbered on in his monotone voice.

"Oh, that's nice" Himeko said as she licked her Fried Octopus flavored Pelocan.

"By the way...I saw both your parents there. Did you go by any chance?" Switch added.

"Oh, uh I spent the night at Himeko's" Bossun blurted out bluntly.

Himeko blushed madly yelling "Baka! Don't say uneccesary things!"

Afterards when they were heading home, Switch caught Bossun and Himeko holding hands, so he quickly took a picture.

"I'm totally uploading this on the web~!" Switch skipped along happily.

-ThE eNd- blah blah happily ever after~


End file.
